


Try Try Again

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, dr ubbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: You and Ubbe have been trying to have a baby with no luck, but today things have changed.





	Try Try Again

You reached over and flushed the toilet sniffling as you moved away from the porcelain wiping the corner of your mouth with the back of your hand. This had been your morning routine for days now. You sat with your back against the wall, the toilet to our right staring straight ahead to the unopened pregnancy test box on the counter. You were definitely late, and the nausea and morning sickness just killed any doubts that you were pregnant.

“Come on, (Y/N), time to be a big girl.” You said out loud to yourself. You and Ubbe had been trying to for some time to have a child. For six months straight you were both met with heartbreak every time Mother Nature reared her ugly head.

“We should stop for a while.” Ubbe’s words coming back to you as you tried to muster up the courage to look at the test. “I can’t stand to see you in pain. Let’s just give it a while.” He urged as he held you tightly against his chest. It hurt him too, he wanted to badly to be a father and you wanted nothing more than to give that to him.

“You’re right. Maybe we’re just trying too hard.”

After that Ubbe started clocking in more hours at the hospital. He was a Pediatrician, one of the best at the hospital. That’s why it pained you so much that you couldn’t give him a child of his own. He spent every day of his life around children, helping them get better, yet he didn’t have his own child to come home to. Taking in a deep breath you grabbed the box and opened it.

Ubbe arrived home earlier than usual. Tonight was the annual Gala for the hospital and you knew Ubbe was being honored, so he was able to be home early. You were putting the finishing touching on your face when he came into the bathroom. He stopped his eyes widening and a grin on his face as he looked at you. You bought this dress just for tonight, it hugged your body tightly extenuating your curves, and had a slit that went up just above your knee. Ubbe came up behind you his hands on your waist.

“You look amazing.” He placed a gentle kiss on your neck causing your smile to widen.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s not too much?” You asked as you faced him.

“No, it’s perfect.” He brought his lips down to yours and let his kiss linger for a moment. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you more.” You teased before turning back to the mirror. Ubbe laughed and left you to go change into his tuxedo. You were checking your clutch to make sure everything was in place when Ubbe walked cautiously towards you, the opened pregnancy test box in hand.

“What’s this?” He asked wide-eyed. You smiled at him and took it from his hands.

“An old box I found today while I was cleaning.”

“Oh.” He said disappointed. “I thought that...” His voice trailed off as you threw the box away. You felt bad about keeping it from him, but it wasn’t the right time to say anything.

“You look so handsome.” You said as you wiped away some fabric from his tuxedo jacket.

“Only trying to keep up with you.” He kissed you once again.

Upon arrival at the Gala everyone commented how great the two of you looked. You both made small talk, but didn’t linger too long. You found your seats at a table with the rest of the Lothbrok family. Aslaug came and placed a kiss on your cheek.

“Have you told him yet?” She whispered in your ear with a raised brow. You looked at her surprised. “I’ve had four children I know it when I see it. Your secret is safe with me.” She gave you a wink before greeting her son. “Ubbe, you look so handsome. (Y/N) was just telling me that you’re giving a speech.”

“I’m just getting an award, not giving a speech.” He corrected his mother before they all sat down. After all the greetings were made you all sat down, Ubbe and his brothers exchanging stories of their patients and different operations. You sat smiling and listening as you slowly sipped your water.

“No champagne (Y/N)?” Ragnar inquired, your eyes darted to Aslaug and then back to Ragnar.

“I’ve been a bit dehydrated lately.” You lied, all eyes were on you as you. “I’m fine. I just haven’t been drinking enough water lately. I don’t need you guys to diagnose me.” You said laughing. “Besides, someone has to be able to drive.” The table erupted with laughter as Ubbe planted a kiss on your cheek. You were glad that they bought it.

They called Ubbe’s name for Pediatrician of the Year and you beamed with pride as he got up to accept. You stood up and kissed him hard. Before he left the table you wiped away the lipstick stained on his lips. His entire family was standing as well clapping and cheering.

“Thank you. This means so much to me. I didn’t plan on making a speech, but I’m up here now. I want to dedicate this to my beautiful wife, (Y/N). I don’t know if you all have seen her, but she’s that sexy lady over there in the green dress.” You felt your face flush with embarrassment as people turned to look at you, but the proud smile remained on your face. “I’m sure I’ll pay for that one later. Baby, without you this wouldn’t be possible. You have been there for me since day one. Even when the pursuit of my dreams kept us physically apart you never gave up on me.” Ubbe’s eyes started to glisten with tears and he cleared his throat. “I could never tell you enough how much I love you. You’re a strong, incredible woman and I wouldn’t want anyone else beside me. I love you. Thank you.”

You wiped away the tears welling in your own eyes. He made his way back to your table and you greeted him with a deep kiss and the crowd around you cheered. They crowd settled and the event continued. Once the event was over you stood with Ubbe, Ragnar and Aslaug near their car.

“I’m proud of you son.” Ragnar said once more embracing him before getting into his car.

“I love you Ubbe. I can’t wait.” Aslaug said giving you a wink. Ubbe looked at you curiously, but you just shrugged.

Ubbe was getting ready for bed and you were standing in your underwear removing the last bits of makeup and jewelry. You watched him from the mirror taking the throw pillows off your bed and making sure it was ready for the two of you. You reached into your makeup drawer and took out two pregnancy sticks and a piece of thermal paper. Taking in a deep breath you walked over to him.

“Ubbe….” You said softly. “I lied to you earlier.”

“Lied? About what?” You didn’t say anything else, you extended your arm handing him the sticks.

“Wh-” He examined the tests carefully, his entire figure completely still. “We’re having a baby?” He voice came out shaking. Tears were falling from your eyes and you just nodded to him.

“Have you seen a doctor? Are you sure?” You laughed and nodded handing him the piece of thermal paper in your hand.

“Yes, 13 weeks.” He looked from the paper to you and in one quick movement he wrapped you up plating kissing all over your face and neck. He put you down and knelt down before you kissing the bare skin of your stomach as your fingers combed through his hair.

“I can’t wait to meet you little one. If you’re a girl, may you be as beautiful as your mother.” He said speaking to your stomach kissing it once again. His big blue eyes looked up at you tenderly. “I love you.” He stood then towering over you, your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

“I love you too Ubbe.”


End file.
